


The Reversal Of Self Denial

by SOMETHINREAL



Series: spread so thin [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: “My essay is on the theory of the Reversal of Self Denial,” Jae says."The what of what?"(alternatively: brian thinks jae's essay topic is bullshit. jae wants to test the theory, which, unsurprisingly, gains kang bra a little more than he bargained for).





	The Reversal Of Self Denial

**Author's Note:**

> this is so messy and rushed and will probably have a sequel where brian gets jae back so expect that in the near future !

The library is practically empty, apart from the librarian and a few students in the far side of the building. Jae and Brian are sat at a table next to the shelves of psychology books, the one’s Jae needs for the essay he’s currently working on. They’re all laid out on the table in piles and flipped open to random pages, with sticky notes in them noting the information that Jae will need to come back to eventually. Brian is sat on the opposite end of the table, his own stack of books near him, though significantly smaller, as he’s finished his essay and had been reading some fiction and unsurprisingly, the history of music.

Brian’s been watching Jae take notes and scribble messily what is going to become his supposed best essay for this semester (as far as his professor’s requests go), but he’s clearly not very excited about this. Jae’s been huffing and groaning and cursing at both his essay and the content of his books for the past half an hour; Brian thinks he needs a break.

“Jae,” he whispers, easily gaining the attention of Jae, who cocks his head. Brian kicks his feet down from where they had been situated on the table, and instead settles for leaning forward and resting his elbows on it, chin in the palms of his hands. “What are you writing about?” Yes, they’ve lived together for two years and known each other for ten, and yes Brian knows Jae’s course like the back of his hand despite having no interest in ever taking it, but Jae can be very restricted when it comes to his writing, so naturally, he hadn’t told Brian anything about the essay apart from the current word count, what the word count should be, and the due date.

“My essay is on the theory of the Reversal of Self Denial,” Jae says, not bothering to match his volume level to Brian’s, knowing that they wouldn’t be disrupting anyone.

Brian furrows his eyebrows. “The what of what?”

“The Reversal of Self Denial,” Jae repeats. “You know what self denial is, right?” And while Brian knows what both of those things mean separately, and he can probably piece together what they mean unanimously, he’s much too tired and lazy to do it so he just give Jae this face that says _Teach me something new._ “Okay, um, the theory states that if you deny yourself something for whatever the reason is, the moment you’re faced with the thing you’ve been denying yourself, you’re voluntarily going to do the thing that you’ve been trying not to or haven’t been doing. In simpler terms, if you deny yourself something, you succeed, and if something else denies you of the same thing, you will fail. Make sense?”

“And…” Brian trails off, eyebrows raised. “I was supposed to understand that?”

“Sit,” Jae says, clearing his books away and patting the table.

“What? Why?” Jae rolls his eyes as he pushes up his glasses, rolls up the sleeves of his crewneck, pats the table again.

“I’m testing the theory. Just sit for me.” To say that Brian is confused is an understatement, but he does as told anyways, pushing out his chair and seating himself on the hardwood table in front of Jae, who stands and situated himself between Brian’s thighs. “You know how you’re always quiet when we have sex?”

“Are you complaining?”

Jae laughs quietly. “No, of course not. I just figured, if you’re so quiet when you don’t have to be, how quiet are you when you do?” Jae’s hands go for the zipper of Brian’s jeans, tugging it down and popping the button before Brian’s hands fly down to grab Jae’s wrists, stilling his movements.

“Woah, woah, woah, you know I’d love to, but you’re crazy if you think we're doing this here.”

“It’s just a testing of the theory, Bri baby. There’s nothing wrong with it so long as you keep quiet, but if you really don’t want to I understand.” Brian bites his lip, looking at the ceiling like he’s weighing his options.

“Fine,” he says. “But your theory is bullshit anyways.”

“We’ll see in a second, won’t we, baby? Now, hold onto the table because you’ll need it.”

Jae wastes no time in sliding his hand into Brian’s boxers and wrapping his slender fingers around Brian’s length, slowly hardening from both the touch and the anticipation of it all, of doing something so dirty when they could get caught at any moment. And Brian is no exhibitionist, but he can’t lie and say it doesn’t get him hot and bothered to have Jae touching him so intimately out in the open like this, that the thrill of potentially being caught doesn’t excite him. In fact, the whole ordeal gets his blood boiling hot, and he feels all the more sensitive than he usually does, so he can’t help the small moan that forces its way out of his throat.

“Oh, Jae, I--” Brian cuts himself off with a choked whimper when Jae dips his thumb into the slit, pressing his face into Jae’s shoulder and biting down to muffle himself.

“Ah, ah, ah, hush now, Bri baby. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, would we?” Brian shakes his head into Jae’s neck, choking out another soft sound when Jae’s pace quickens, easily bringing Brian to full hardness.

It’s not that he’s ashamed, it’s just that it’s not what Brian’s used to. He’s never made sounds like these before, and if he did, he was much, much quieter about it. Brian didn’t even think that he was capable of producing all of these whines and moans, for, he’s always faced with the same amount of pleasure, but he’s not ever felt such a lack of self control when it comes down to something as mundane as this. It’s embarrassing at this point, and he can’t get caught. Jae seems to be enjoying this, if the small huff of laughter he gives whenever Brian makes a sound is anything to go off of. Brian is going to make sure he gets Jae back for this somehow.

Brian surprises them both when he gives a needy whimper as Jae momentarily pulls his hand away. “I know, baby, I know, hold on, I’ll get you there.” Jae spits into his palm for an easier glide, a wetter touch before returning to the task at hand, relishing in the quiet sigh that Brian produces. He lets go of table, wraps his arms around Jae’s neck, pulls him close as his hips start to buck up to meet Jae’s touches.

“Please,” he breathes out, “please, please, please.”

Taking the hint, Jae speeds up the pace of his hand, guiding Brian’s further up from where they’d been on his neck, to tangle in his soft hair. “Go ahead,” he says, “You can pull it.” Brian doesn’t need to be told twice, fingers easily tangling in the messy mop of Jae’s blond hair, his other hand gripping onto Jae’s shoulder as his legs coil around Jae’s hips, pulling him closer. His face is pressed into the crook of Jae’s neck in a sad attempt to quiet himself, but it’s no use, each muffled whimper slowly increasing in volume as he feels his climax nearing. “Quiet, baby. Close?” All Brian can do is nod against Jae, his back arching and nails digging into Jae’s back. He’s so, _so_ close. “Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

It’s hardly thirty seconds before Brian is cumming, all over Jae’s hand staining his underwear. He cums with a soft whimper, face pressed to Jae’s shoulder, fingers dragging roughly down the expanse of his back, breath slowly coming back to him as he comes down from his high. Jae kisses the side of Brian’s neck and laughs, wiping his hand on the inside of Brian’s underwear.

“And that, Bri baby,” Jae says, buttoning and zipping up Brian’s jeans, “is how the Reversal of Self Denial works.”

Brian groans, punching Jae in the shoulder. “I hate you so much.”

“The theory is bull, huh?” Jae asks, shit eating grin proud on his face. Brian can’t help but roll his eyes, though a small smile of his own finds its way to stretch across his lips.

“I’m going to get you back for this one day, Jae, and you’re not going to like it.”

Jae hums. “First of all, I’m sure I’ll like it very much, and second of all, I’d like to see you try.”

“Bet,” Brian says, then glances around, groaning. “We’re going to have our library privileges revoked.”

Jae’s grin only widens. “Worth it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/hfkyounghyun)


End file.
